Exes and Owies
by tydavislover
Summary: Another McSwarek idea that came to mind. Sam and Andy's daughter gets injured on the playground. Enjoy.


**Another McSwarek fluff...Sorry, it's just so easy to write them this way! :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Exes and Owies**

"I want my mommy," Landry Grace Swarek screamed as she was halled into the ER, kicking and hitting. Gail groaned at the three and a half year old's strength. _She definitly gets that from Swarek_. She thought to herself hiking the child onto her hip as best she could.

"I know. I'm sorry. I called both of them. Your dad is on his way," Gail told her gently trying to hold a napkin on the girl's forehead.

"But I want mommy," Landry cried loudly. _And that's from Andy. _Gail determined at the high pitched cries.

"I know. I heard you, sweetpea. Soph, can you take my phone and tried Auntie Andy again? Thanks, baby," Gail winked at her 5 year old. Sophie nodded and took her mom's phone in her hands.

"I told you that boy was picking on us," Sophie told her mom as she hit Andy's picture and began calling it.

"I told you two to go play somewhere else," Gail said sternly.

"He followed us," Sophie shrugged.

"Can I help you?" a lady asked finally seeing the three standing at the front desk. Gail nodded.

"Yes, hi. I need someone to look at her head. We were at the park and this little shi... little boy pushed her off the spinny thing," Gail began swirling her hand in a spinning motion.

"Merry-go-round," Sophie cut in as she hung up the phone.

"Yes, merry-go-round. Anyways, he pushed her off the merry-go-round... I couldn't get to her fast enough. She hit head head on the side bar thingy. It's bleeding a lot," Gail quickly spoke. The lady arched an eyebrow.

"Ok. Do you have her insurance card?" the lady asked with a nod. Gail grunted.

"No, I don't. She not mine," Gail began. The lady gave her a curious look.

"She's my friend's daughter. It's my day off and I told them I'd take them to the park. God. They are going to kill me," Gail groaned. The lady's look softened.

"I'm sure not. Let's get her registered and we'll see her soon," the lady assured. Gail nodded gave them Landry's name.

"Date of birth?" the lady asked.

"Yeah right. I know she's three.. No, four. Landry, how old are you?" Gail asked looking at the little girl in her arms.

"I'm free, Auntie Gail," she answered holding up three fingers. The lady chuckled and Gail sighed.

"I'm trying to call her parent's right now," she assured the lady, who smiled and nodded.

"Go have a seat and try to fill out as much as you can for her health history form," the lady said handing Gail a clipboard with a pen.

"Great," Gail muttered. She took the girls over to the waiting area and got Landy situated in her lap, while Sophie plopped beside her in a chair.

"You allergic to anything?" Gail asked.

"Don't know," Landry shrugged. Gail groaned and shook her head.

"This is dumb. I'm not filling this out. I'll make you dad when he gets here," Gail muttered putting the clipboard aside.

"Do you think she'll have to get a shot?" Sophie asked suddenly with a horrified look.

"Wh-what? Me no like shots," Landry cried shaking her head furiously. Gail groaned.

"Really, Sophie? I don't know if you'll need a shot, Landry. We'll have to wait and see what the doctor says, ok?" Gail said. Landry whimpered and Sophie patted her leg.

"It's ok, Landy. They give cool stickers if you gets shots," Sophie tried to calm her. Landry cried harder and Gail sighed.

"Landry," a voice called. Gail looked up and saw Monica waiting for them to come back.

"Oh this can't get any better," Gail muttered to herself as she stood up with Landry in her arms. Sophie followed closely behind holding the back of Gail's shirt.

"Officer Peck, right?" Monica asked with a smile. Gail nodded.

"Yep," she answered as they walked back to a bed.

"Ok. Well, what happened to this little cutie?" Monica asked with a grin. Gail put Landry on the bed and pointed at the chair for Sophie, who hopped in the side chair.

"We were at the park and she hit her head on a bar on the merry-go-around. I thought she would just have a bump, but then I noticed how much blood there was," Gail began tucking some of Landry's hair behind her ear. Monica nodded.

"All right, sweetie. I'm going to take a look and get it cleaned up and then the doctor will come take a peek ok?" Monica asked. Landry frowned at her and Monica pulled the napkin back.

"Ooh, yeah, you have got quite the cut there. We are going to have to put some sutures in it, but Mommy can hold your hand," Monica told her. Gail shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm not her mom," she smirked. Monica looked at her confused and then glanced at the child's chart.

"Swarek? Sam's daughter?" Monica asked surprised. Gail nodded.

"Yep. He's definitly going to kill me," Gail muttered.

"He no kill you, Auntie Gail," Landry told her shaking her head. Monica smirked and Gail sighed.

"Well, your mom might," Gail answered.

"Mommy, your phone's ringing. I think it's Uncle Sam," Sophie spoke up holding out Gail's phone.

"Stay here with Landry. I'll be right back," Gail said looking at Monica, who nodded as she began getting supplies ready for Landry's head wound.

* * *

"Peck, where the hell are you? I'm in the ER," Sam's voice growled through the phone. Gail grimaced and looked around the not so busy ER. She waved as she saw Sam in his typical black button up, jeans, badge, gun, and his phone to his ear. Sam hung up and hurried over to her.

"What the hell happened? Why do you have my child in the ER, when you are suppose to be at the park? More importantly, where is my daughter and yours?" Sam asked firmly looking around. Gail bit her lip and motioned to the curtain that held Sophie and Landry.

"I'm so sorry. She hit her head on the merry-go-around bar and they say it needs stitches. I'm just really glad you are here. I don't know if she's allergic to anything and I just I'm not really a fan of blood and... She really wants Andy," Gail began as they walked towards the curtain.

"Of course she does. I'm not good with the owies and crying," Sam groaned as he moved to open the curtain.

"Monica's her nurse," Gail whispered. Sam groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Andy's not here?" he asked. Gail snickered.

"Nope, I left her a voicemail," Gail said as they walked in. Landry's eyes lit up as she saw Sam and a whole new episode of tears started.

"Daddy, I got hurted," she whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry you hurt your head," Sam said immediately moving to his daughter. Landry grabbed his hand as Monica finished irrigating the cut.

"She's being very brave," Monica told him. Sam nodded.

"I see that. Landry, you are being such a big girl," Sam told her. Landry smiled softly at her daddy.

"Do I have to get a shot?" she wondered as a large tears fell down her cheek. Sam gently wiped it away and sighed.

"I think you might have too, kiddo. It's a medicine that will make your owie numb so they can give you some stitches," Sam told her. Lanrdy whimpered.

"You do it too," Landry told him. Sam chuckled slightly.

"I can't do it too, baby; you need the stitches. Daddy has gotten them a lot though," Sam told her as he sat on the edge of the gourney with her.

"Is mommy coming?" Landry wondered looking up at Sam with her big brown eyes.

"I hope so," he agreed.

"She was partnered with Collins. Call him," Sam said looking at Gail, who nodded.

"K. Come on, Soph. Let's go out to the waiting room," Gail said holding out her hand for Sophie.

"Good luck, Landy," Sophie said softly and walked out with her mom.

"I'm going to grab Dr Houser and get the lidocaine drawn up," Monica said with a smile. Sam nodded not looking at her.

"You know what Landry? After this I will take you to get some ice cream," Sam smiled. Landry smiled softly and let the gauze fall from her head. Sam winced when he saw the gash. Hopefully she wouldn't have a scar from it.

"Let's just hold that on your head," he said with a soft smile.

"Ok, big girl, I'm Dr Houser and we are going to sew up that cut on your forehead," the doctor said as he walked into the curtained area. Landry looked at the doctor and Monica with large frightened eyes.

"Daddy," she said reaching for Sam, who was already sitting on her gourney with her.

"It's ok, sweetie. We talked about this," Sam assured her.

"Ok, Sam, we'll have you hold her hands and we'll just lie her down and do a quick poke," Monica explained. Sam nodded and scooted Landry down on the bed to lay her down.

"I want mommy," Landry cried. Sam nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, baby. I know," he agreed as the doctor came near her with the syringe in hand.

"No, I no want a shot!" Landry screamed. Sam had her hands in his, but missed her legs which came up and whacked Monica in the head. She groaned and Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Landry Grace Swarek, calm down. I know you don't want a shot, but you have to so they can fix your owie," Sam tried to explain.

"You do it!" Landry cried at him. Sam grunted.

"I can't, Land. I don't know how to give shots or put the sutures in your head. I would if I could," Sam told her. Landry sniffled.

"Can you give Daddy a shot first?" Landry asked looking at her doctor. Dr Houser smiled and winked.

"Of course. Do you think he'll be brave?" the doctor asked. Landry giggled and nodded.

"Look, you really don't need to," Sam began nervously as Dr Houser stepped towards him with the syringe meant for Landry.

"Relax, Detective Swarek. It's just a little poke," Monica smirked. Sam shot her a look and then looked at Landry, who seemed to be calm now that the needle was going towards her father. Sam took a deep breath and let the doctor swipe an alcohol pad across his eyebrow. He tried his best not to wince as the needle poked into him quickly. Dr Houser chuckled and took the needle out and disposed of it in the sharps container.

"See daddy did it. Now it's your turn, sweetheart," Sam told her as Monica placed a Hello Kitty on his forehead. Landry giggled.

"Really? Hello Kitty? Are you trying to get back at me for something that happened over 5 years ago?" Sam growled at the nurse, who shook her head. Dr Houser had obviously not injected Sam with any of the anesthetic medication, but left to grab another syringe for Landry.

"Ok. Now, I ready," Landry nodded. Sam let out a sigh and nodded.

"You just wanted to see if Daddy would cry," Sam teased her, tIckling her tummy a little. Landry giggled as the doctor came back in. Monica and Sam helped hold her down as Dr Houser went towards her again. Landry cried out as she was poked with the needle and squeezed Sam's hands.

"Good job, baby. I'm so proud of you. Mommy is going to be so proud too," Sam told his daughter. Landry whimpered and they heard a comotion outside their area.

"What the?" Dr Houser began.

"I need you to find out where she is now. Swarek. S-W." they heard yelling and Sam groaned.

"That would be my wife," Sam smirked. Monica nodded.

"I'll go grab her," she said with a nod. Sam shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he told her and let go of Landry. He openned the curtain and saw his wife's eyes.

"Nevermind," Andy growled at a nurse and hurried towards Sam.

"What happened? Where's Landry? Why aren't you with her?" Andy asked out of breath. Sam touched her side.

"Take a breath, McNally. She's fine, just needs some sutures. I heard you going all mama bear out here and wanted to save the poor hospital staff," he teased. Andy rolled her eyes.

"My child is in the ER and I can't help that my hormones are a little crazy right now," Andy growled. Sam smiled. Andy was 12 weeks pregnant with their second baby. She was still working the streets, but was going to stick to desk once she entered her 2nd trimester.

"I know. She's in here. Monica is with her," Sam began. Andy arched her eyebrow.

"Oh because that makes this situation so much better," Andy growled.

"Andy, she's an ER nurse," Sam began.

"And also your ex. It's like me leaving her with Nick," Andy bit back. Sam arched and eyebrow.

"You have and I'm fine with him. Why can't you be fine with her? She just happened to be working; I trust her," he began. Andy groaned and she pulled the curtain back and forced a smile for her daughter, who was holding Monica's hands.

"Hey monkey, what happened? You bonk your head at the park?" Andy asked leaning down to her daughter, who was now getting sutures placed in her cut. She was taking it like a champ and reached out for her mom.

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm a big girl," Landry told her mom. Andy smiled and tears sprang to her eyes.

"You so are. Mommy is so proud of you right now," Andy agreed taking her daughter's hands in hers.

"Daddy got a shot too," Landry said as Dr Houser added one last suture. Andy arched an eyebrow at her husband.

"You hate shots," Andy smirked.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have a choice and it helped calm her down," he shrugged. Andy smiled and nodded and turned back to her daughter.

"Well, I'm glad that daddy was brave just like you. Do you think we should go get some ice cream after this for you two?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Daddy said so," Landry nodded. Andy chuckled and Sam rubbed her back.

"She'll just need to get these out in about 7 days. Her regular pediatrician can take them out," Dr Houser told them as he put his instruments down.

"Great. Thank you so much," Andy nodded.

"My pleasure. Make sure Monica gives you a few stickers for being so brave ok, Landry?" the doctor told his patient. Landry smiled.

"K," she agreed. Andy look up at Sam, who put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Is Peck still here?" he asked. Andy nodded.

"I left Nick out there with her and Soph. We were just finishing up a B&amp;E when I got her voicemail. I didn't even... I just made him bring me here," Andy admitted as Monica moved to put a bandaid on Landry's wound.

"What is your favorite color, Landry?" Monica asked.

"Pink," Landry answered happily. Andy and Sam smiled at her. Monica nodded and placed a hot pink bandage on her cut.

"You can pick out a few stickers and you guys are good to go," Monica told the little girl. Landry jumped up into her mother's arms.

"Mommy I a good big sister. I brave," Landry told her. Andy chuckled and nodded.

"You are so right, monkey. You are going to be a wonderful big sister," Andy agreed.

"Daddy carry me?" Landry asked reaching for Sam, who took her into his arms. Monica smiled at them.

"Congratulations on her and the new baby," she told them.

"Thank you. And thank you for being a great nurse for her," Andy told her sincerely. Monica smiled and nodded.

* * *

"She is going to be ok, but I suggest that you leave before they come out. Her parents aren't too happy that their three year old was being bullied on the play ground," Andy heard Gail's voice as she, Sam and Landry walked into the waiting room. They saw Gail having a heated discussion with a man and a little boy, who looked about Sophie's age. Nick was standing close by and Sophie was doing a puzzle across the room.

"What's going on?" Andy asked catching the tail end of Gail's rant.

"He just wanted to make sure Landry was ok, since his son was the little brat who shoved her," Gail began crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I said, he knows what he did was wrong and that's why we're here to apolo," the guy began. Gail rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," Gail began.

"Woah. Easy Gail. I'm sure it was just an accident," Andy began calmly. Sam set Landry on the ground and walked up to the man.

"Do you teach your son to bully other kids that are half his size?" Sam growled at the man, who shook his head.

"No. No, he didn't," the man began.

"He didn't what? Mean to shove my daughter off the merry-go-round and cause her to get 8 sutures in her head. You are lucky she's fine and you're lucky I wasn't the one in the park with her," Sam growled. Andy put her hand on his chest and he backed off slightly.

"Sam, she's fine. Accidents happen," Andy said. Sam's jaw clenched and Landry tugged on his pant leg.

"I ok, Daddy," Landry told him. The man was visibly shaken from the detective's ander and let out a breath as Sam looked down at Landry and his look softened.

"I know, Landry. I know. Look, just don't... Watch your kid, make sure he's not being a bully. I know things happen, but if anything else would happen to my kid and your son is involved, I promise you I won't be so understanding," Sam warned. The man nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Ethan, tell her you are sorry," the man said sternly nudging his son forward.

"I'm sorry I pushed you and you hit your head," the little blonde boy whispered quietly.

"Thank you, sweetie," Andy said with a soft smile. The dad and son left and Andy arched an eyebrow at her husband.

"And you said I was going all mama bear on the hospital staff... What the heck was that?" she teased.

"I just... I never want to see you or her hurt... I just see red," Sam admitted. Andy smirked and kissed his cheek softly.

"We love you for that, even though it's overwhelmingly annoying sometimes," she told him.

"Collins, get my wife back on patrol. I'll take Landry home," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Yes, sir," Nick nodded. Andy kissed Landry's head and then Sam's lips quickly. She touched Sophie's head on her way past and grabbed Gail's arm.

"No worries. The same thing could've happened to me with Sophie. We're good," Andy promised. Gail noddd nervously.

"You take them to the park next time," Gail told her. Andy nodded with a laugh.

"No problem. My maternity leave will have many trips to the park," Andy told her with a nod. Gail smiled and looked down at Sophie, who was standing next to her mimicking her pose. Being a mom wasn't half as easy as she thought it was going to be, but she knew she wouldn't change it for anything.

**The End.**

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm a nurse, so I got this idea from one of my pediatric patient's who came in needing sutures the other day. I could see this happening to the Swarek family. :-)


End file.
